bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sofia Lamb
It's entirely possible that Lamb is using the Big Sisters in her Altruist goal. Freezing Mike 20:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Eleanor Where and when was it confirmed that Eleanor is in fact, Sofia's daughter? It's not really a big surprise since they have the same name, but I am curious. Thanks. --Ant423 16:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 what would be possible, yet kind of weird, was if Sofia was Eleanor, but all grown up. maybe she went crazy beacuse she was seperated from Subject Delta and began to call herself Sofia, all little far fetched but would be cool in game anyway. That would be impossible since Eleanor was a little sister who bonded to Sub. Delta ~11-12 years ago, meaning she would be in her twenties in Bioshock 2, but sofia appears to be a middle aged woman (It also says in her bio that she was a missionary in hiroshima, which was 1945). Anyways, it looks like someone from IGN stated that Eleanor is sofia's daughter, so I guess that'll do. --Ant423 01:00, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Ant423 Let's not forget that it was stated that she was a rival with Andrew Ryan around the time before the civil war, so, unless Ryan's best competition was a child, I'd highly doubt Eleanor could be Sofia Lamb. Trivia *Given Andrew Ryan's ties to John Galt, the protagonist in Ayn Rand's Atlas Shrugged, Sofia Lamb may also be a re-imagining of Ellsworth Toohey, the antagonist in Rand's The Fountainhead.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fountainhead#Ellsworth_Toohey Like Toohey, she was originally a religious zealot, but then discovered collectivism, and used it to develop a fanatical following based on altruism and sacrifice. Another similarity to Toohey is a deep understanding of human psychology, which she uses to manipulate on a personal and widescale level. I moved the preceding trivia to the talk page because it has no support from anything the developers have mentioned. Not everything in BioShock is Rand related. There has been mention of Lamb's character being inspired by the life of John Stuart Mill, but nothing Rand related has been mentioned. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:01, January 26, 2010 (UTC) the lamb encounter Im wondering how lamb will function when confronted at the climax point of the game? will she become a splicer and attempt to attack delta. or will she just be like ryan was. maybe she will consume adam like fontain but on a controlled level instead of just takeing it all in at once like fontain did. I dont know but anyone else got ideas. John S. Mill It says in the trivia part that Lamb's thoughts resembles those of John Stuart Mill and that Mill was a "socialist" philosopher. This is wrong. He was in fact a very influential liberal thinker. Look him up on wikipedia. Please remove or rewrite. Unregistered Contributors Unregistered contributor tried to sabotage this page. I think UCs shouldn't be allowed to edit. Kelzow20 06:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I messed up on the info box i added info to the info box it stated she died but thats only in the bad endings not the good endings in the good endings Eleanor Saves her mother. anyway i edited it and the info box explowed what did i do wrong : Fixed! You can't add new fields to a template unless you use the proper format Kelzow20 23:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : You can also use the preview mode to get an idea of how it will look. Kelzow20 23:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC)